


Unbelievable Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorms, F/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, Summer Camp, Swordfighting, Swords, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A longer one-shot containing the contents of Connie's short adventure at space camp before being warped back to Steven.





	Unbelievable Truth

Kicking the sand out of her sneakers, Connie stepped up to her doorstep and unlocked the door with a key given by her mother, opening the door to meet said mother with an unreadable expression, holding a navy blue article with several badges embedded on it. She could only assume that it was her camp's uniform.

"You have your things?" Ms. Maheswaran asked, gesturing to the duffel bag Connie held snugly on her shoulder, to which she simply nodded, taking the uniform from her mom and going to her bathroom to change.

It wasn't uncomfortable, at least. A belt allowed for it to not feel like loose extra cloth on her body, which was nice, and the badges weren't physically sown on, but seemed to be part of the design. It was easy to slip on and off, and almost held sweatpant-esque elasticity. But, she didn't feel complete with something to defend herself with. She exited the bathroom and back into the living room, worry lining her expression.

"Mom, can I take my sword with me? I want to be prepared if something happens and--" She started, before being silenced by a firm hand raise.

"Why on earth would you need that thing? You are going to a space camp, you won't need a sword to defend yourself from the paper mache planets and museum tours. Besides, it would just be confiscated. These people don't know your experiences." Ms. Maheswaran replied, quite possibly one of the most sarcastic shut-downs Connie had ever suffered. It almost hurt.

"But mom, I just... feel like something will happen! Like..." She thought for a moment before giving up. "...Oh, I don't know- It's just a feeling! Please, mom!" She begged, which seemed to crack the wall of parent opinions. Ms. Maheswaran caved, after several more minutes of begging and packing. A smile spread across Connie's face as she rushed to her room, found the new sword Bismuth had welded and the scabbard, crossing the strap across her chest. Now she was complete.

The camp was actually at a science museum, unsurprisingly, as it was a children's museum, but she basked in the sheer size of it. She had been to it before, but didn't ever take in the pure size of it. The exterior was reminiscent of a simplified cathedral, with a dome ceiling for a back part of the building which she recognized as a "space" simulation, often used for presentations. That was where she was supposed to go for the camp.

Upon entering the dome, several kids were scattered across auditorium chairs, but she recognized none, which she expected. She sat down in one of the back chairs near the entrance, grabbing a fiction book she had recently picked up and continued her reading, before being interrupted by another attendant. He was similar to that Jeff kid she accidentally fought, but slightly darker skinned and with curly hair.

"Hi! What'cha doin'?" He asked simply, but Connie nearly jumped from the abrupt voice across several minutes of silence when she was reading.  
"Oh, me? I-I'm just reading, is all." She held up the book cover for the kid to inspect, which seemed dismissive of it rather for her.  
"Cool! My name's Aaron, by the way. What's yours?" 

"Uh, Connie." She slightly flushed under the sudden conversation and her awkward and strained responses. This is why her only friends are Steven and space rocks. Yet Aaron didn't seem swayed by her tone. An extrovert, she realized.

"What do you like to do? Well, besides reading." He inquired, chuckling. She debated whether to be humble or prideful, and she chose the latter.

"Oh, I'm a swordsman. I train with my friend, Steven at his place." She moved her duffel bag to reveal the sword in its actuality, which Aaron almost instantly started reaching for. Connie had to keep the sword out of range from him, for his safety and her time at camp. 

"Whoa! That's so cool! Can you show me some moves with it?" He asked enthusiastically, which Connie had to regretfully decline.  
"It's a sword. The counselors would have my head if I started swinging this thing around. Plus, it's an actual sword, not just some prop. It could hurt someone." She reasoned. "But, I can tell you about what I've fought with it, if you'd like!" 

Aaron seemed to like this idea. He liked it so much he brought his entire friend group along, consisting of a few other boys Connie didn't care remembering the names of.

She started talking about her and Steven's first interaction, their adventures in the bubble, and the fight against the worm monster, and slowly delved into other details about gems, and realized only a little too late that they didn't believe her. They asked for proof, scars, pictures, etc., to where Connie wasn't so comfortable sharing her adventures with unwilling skeptical children. At least Aaron seemed interested in her still. The two talked throughout the day and activities, which frankly, didn't make Connie all that exciting when in comparison to talking about the kinks and quirks of planets in their star, had been past it and fought dictators of a space-conquering race and actually won. She rolled her eyes at the speculation of alien life. There was even a poll when the discussion got too heated, but unfortunately her side lost. 

They were being escorted to their dorms for the second time, for bed, when proof of Connie's 'fiction' became utterly apparent. A white light in the form of an oval appeared out of nowhere just behind the group of kids, which Connie instantly recognized. She knew that something was gonna go wrong! Her already very confident speculation was confirmed as a pink maned lion with white, glaring eyes appeared through the warp, instantly padding to Connie with a worried look on its face.

"Right. Um, Ms. Yellington, may I go ahead to my dorm now? I need to get my sword." she asked the counselor that was in shock, along with most the class. She realized a little too late that talking to a lion and then asking to retrieve a sword directly after isn't exactly normal. She had spent too much time with Steven. He'd rubbed off on her.  
The counselor just nodded, to which Connie ran to her dorm, grabbed the sword and scabbard, and held onto Lion's mane as he made another warp, entering directly into Steven's house.

She was greeted with much confusion; Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven looked normal for the most part, but Garnet was blue and pink, and Steven was with a pink gem. she understood that the unknown gem probably came here to kill Steven, that much she had become used to, but she was in the dark about literally everything else. 

"I'm here! Where's the fight?" Was the only words she could muster before confusion clouded her mind again. What on earth?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just really curious as to what happened with Connie in space camp, so I made this up on the spot. It was fun to just turn off my brain and write.


End file.
